Soul Eater: New Beginnings
by MrC123
Summary: Hello, this is based off my life story put into the Soul Eater world. The main character is a fifteen year old boy named Michael, he is a scythe weapon, he used to live only with his mother who beat him and yelled at him everyday, until he attempted to commit suicide. After weeks of therapy and discovering that he is a scythe weapon, he was transported to DWMA.
1. Chapter 1-A New Family

The crack of the doors opening in the DWMA, welcoming a new student, Michael.

Michael used to be an only child, living only with his mother, who despised him so, everyday she would yell at him, she kept on doing so until he thought that there was no use in living, so he tried to commit suicide, but failed and was taken to a therapist for weeks. After that he discovered the he was a scythe weapon and was taken to

Death Weapon Meister Academy.

"Welcome to DWMA," A man in a suit named Paul," follow me." He said suspiciously because he knew of Michael's past and started to walk into the building. As they walk in, Michael sees students walking out and around the halls inside, whispering to each other,"... He's so weird..." and,"... I hope I'm not paired with him..." with some snickering after, he heard this and just thought,' Why am I even here? I don't belong here.'

They eventually walked up to the Death Room." Here we are, the Death Room, inside is Lord Death. Don't do anything stupid." Paul gives Michael a shove into the room and closes the door.

Michael walks gloomily under the guillotines, until he finds Lord Death at the end."Hey there, you must Michael right?" Lord death said standing tall over Michael."That is correct." He said with his head down."Why so glum chum?" Lord Death said to Michael. He gave no response."Well, um, let's get you to your new home. Paul will be the one to take you there. Bye now!" Lord Death said to Michael as the fifteen-year-old walked back to the door.

When Michael walked out of the door, Paul spoke," Let's go." He started to walk back the way they came. Michael followed about ten paces behind him. Neither spoke the entire time as they walked to the farthest edge of Death City, in a broken down house.

"You actually have two roommates, Abigail and Anthony." Paul said with regret,"R-really?" Michael said nervously because he had never had roommates before."Sadly." Paul said to him as he opened the door, seeing that the inside is surprisingly clean.

"Watch out!" A tanned girl tripped and fell in front of the door. As she slowly got up rubbing her head, Paul said," That is Abigail."

"H-hey." Michael said to Abigail with a wave of a hand." Hey nice to meet you!" Abigail said with excitement.

"Abigail what happened!" A man with a tan and a wide chest wearing a trench coat barged into the room hearing the thump from the ground."Oh, it's just the new guy. Hi, I'm Anthony!" Anthony said as he quickly walked over and shook Michael's hand."H-hey." Michael said as he shook his hand back.

"Abigail, what did you do?" Anthony said to Abigail concerned as he checked on her."I'm fine." She said with a chuckle."Anthony and I are partners, I'm a shield weapon and he's the meister." Abigail explained to Michael.

"See ya kid." Paul said as he pushed Michael inside then slammed the door. As Michael stumbled in Anthony caught him."I got you!" He said when he helps Michael up."Thanks." Michael said with appreciation.

"Well, it's time to go to bed I guess." Abigail said as she looked outside and noticed it was dark out."Aw, already?" Anthony said as he said goodbye to the both of them and went to bed."Goodnight Michael!" Abigail said as she waves as she walked to her room."Goodnight." He responded then walked to his room.

As he changed he thought of everything that has happened today. When he fell asleep he thought,'Now I finally have a real family."


	2. Chapter 2- A New Friend

As Michael woke up, he could hear Abigail making breakfast for them. From the smell of bacon, Michael rose up from his bed and bursts to the kitchen. When he arrived he found Anthony in an old fashion suit, eating a pile of bacon."Mmm, hey Michael!" He said as he shoved more bacon in his mouth."What a pig, oh morning Mike!" Abigail exclaimed as she took off her oven mitts and sat down." Here." She slides a plate with pancakes topped with syrup and scrambled eggs to Michael." T-thanks." He said nervously as he picked through the eggs," What, you don't like eggs?" Anthony said as he stopped eating," Nah, you want?" Michael said while turning his face to Anthony as he instantly grabs it from Michael's plate and devours it,"Thanks!" He muffled with food still in his mouth.

Abigail slaps Anthony in the back of the head," What did I do?" Anthony yelled when she hit him,"You're being rude to him!" She said standing up and giving him a mean glare,"Well sorry!" Anthony said back to Abigail

"Hey look at the time!" Michael said as he looked at the clock with a surprised face on." Oh shit!" Abigail shouted as she ran to her room to put other clothes on." Oh, ok." Anthony said casually as he walked to his room. Michael sprinted to his room and rushed to put his clothes on and ended up putting a black t-shirt, but on backwards.

As he rushed out, he saw Abigail dragging Anthony, by the hand, outside. "H-hey wait up! I d-don't know where to go!" Michael yelled as he chased after them. Abigail replied to him," Just ask that guy who brought you here. Come on Anthony lets go!" Abigail took Anthony and left to the the DWMA.

Michael slowly walked to the school, with his head down. He reported to his class with his teacher, a dark/shady man with a back cloak and a cane, he stood tall in the center of the classroom, his name was

Mr. Kage, Hoshi Kage.

"Good morning class." He said with a mysterious tone of voice." Today, you all will be choosing your partners. Now, in a moment you will decide who you want as your partner, be careful who you choose because that person will be the person who will be with you for the rest of your time here."

They started talking amongst each other, while Michael sat in the top corner alone.

" Hey!" A boy around Michael's age said gleefully to him as he waved,

" H-hey, what do you want?" Michael said lifting up his head with curiosity." I'm Diego! I was wondering if you would like to be my partner!" Diego explained to him." Who told you to choose me?" Michael questioned thinking that this was a prank." No one did, of course!" Diego said as he grabbed Michael's hand and pulled him down to get registered to be partners.

" Excuse me sir, we would like to be partners!" Diego exclaimed to Paul, who recently walked into the room and sat down to write the partners of the new class." Ok, w-wait what?" Paul said confused that why did someone choose Michael." I-WANT-HIM-as my partner!" Diego said slowly to Paul so he could understand as Michael just stood there with regret for going along with it.

Paul scribbles their names down, to be partners." Done, now beat it!" Paul says to move the line of people." Ok, ok!" Diego yells back at Paul as they move along.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3-A New Life

(I'm sorry I haven't been able to upload anything because I was having my final exams and I had to study and I've been distracted with other things to do, I will be able to upload more now, I hope you understand and thank you for the support! Also I forgot to say that I won't really describe Michael because I want the reader to depict him themselves and it could create different reactions from person to person.)

They reached the end and met with Lord Death,"Hey kids! You guys must be the first of the new partners. Tomorrow you will begin training with your partners and you may take the day off to learn more about each other!" Lord Death explained happy to see Michael being the first to have a partner." Thanks!" Diego said excited as he waved to Lord Death and Michael did the same.

As the two new partners walked back more people were walking to Lord Death they could see that every pair were laughing and making fun of them, some of them knocked their shoulder into his and he would stumble.

As they left they decided to stay by the entrance of the academy." S-so do you wanna practice already?" Diego said nervously because he was anxious to try wielding him," Sure, I guess." He said as he slowly transformed into his scythe. He was a large scythe that was chained and bandaged with blood stains on it." Wow!" Diego exclaimed as he quickly grabbed the scythe with both hands." This... is... so... heavy!" Diego struggled to say as he tried to lift the scythe.

" Is it really?" Michael transforms back to normal and catches Diego before he falls.

" Thanks."

" No problem."

"Hey you! You aren't allowed to change into a weapon unless you have a teacher with you!" Shouted some faculty member from the academy.

" Fine." Michael said and as the man walked away Michael gave him the finger and started walking with Diego to his house.

Half way there," It's getting late, I should be going now." Diego said as he turned around.

"Well well well, look who finally turned around!" A woman with short blond hair and a snake tattoo on her arm said, glancing at Diego. Michael slowly turned his head around and saw who it was.

Medusa.

Michael instantly turned his arm into his scythe's blade and swung it at Medusa's head as she ducked and kicked his to the floor. He quickly fully transformed into a scythe and Diego just barely manages to swing Michael up at Medusa from the weight.

"Too slow!" Medusa taunts as she jumps in the air.

BOOM!

Anthony zooms in with Abigail on his arm as a shield and bashes Medusa into the wall of a near by building in mid air.

"Get back! We've got this!" Anthony yells as he gets ready for Medusa to attack. Michael transformed back to normal and nodded as they both ran to safety.

Medusa comes flying out of the building and crashes down on to Anthony, but he managed to block her with Abigail and push her off." Not bad, this might be fun actually!" Medusa said as she jumped on the wall and pushed herself at the two partners.

Anthony starts charging at her while guarding with Abigail. Before the two collide Medusa activates a vector plate and dodged to the side. Before Anthony could react, Medusa launched herself into his ribs and Anthony went flying into another building.

"Huh, well that was easy, now where did the others go?" Medusa started to walk away, hungry for blood.

"I'm not done yet! Soul Resonance!" A light shines out of the smoke and slowly divides into two. With a burst of smoke, Anthony ran out with two shields in his hands. He bashes one of his shields against Medusa's back and sends her in the air. Before she could move, Anthony appeared above her and smashed Medusa to the ground, then lands." W-what i-is that?" Medusa says as she struggles to get up," Vector arrow!" She activates a vector arrow below herself and was propelled toward Anthony,' Not e-enough energy.' He attempts to move out the way, but fails.

Michael sweeps in with a flash turning his arm into the blade of his scythe and chains wrapped around his body." Don't even try too!" Michael blocks Medusa's body and pushes her away. Medusa smirks," So, you wanna fight, do you!" She stands up and activates multiple vector arrows and sends Michael to Medusa. Before they made contact, Paul intercepted her by punching Medusa with his gauntlet partner." Get back, all of you, she is way too powerful!" He waves them off and they look for cover." I'm not in the mood to fight you today, bye-bye now!" Medusa activates a vector arrow and throws him away, while he was distracted, Medusa got away.


End file.
